Love and Life in Dauntless
by maggie.panda
Summary: A divergent No-War Story. Please review! Rated T for minor cursing and possible Lemons.


Chapter One: First Place

 **Quick Author's note: Hello! This is only my second fanfic, so please excuse any grammatical errors. One of my new years resolutions is to write a fanfic, so this is what I will do. This is just a no-war divergent story. Al is dead, but everyone else is alive. Updates will be every Friday! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own divergent!**

* * *

Wow! I can't believe i'm first! Christina squeals in my ear and Will gives me a bear hug. I take a look at the rest of the list.

 _Tris_

 _Uriah_

 _Lynn_

 _Marlene_

 _Peter_

 _Will_

 _Christina_

Great! At least my friends get to stay. But then I realize that Peter will also be here, and I am just so mad that I could throw a chair or something. But I don't.

All my new dauntless-born friends come and congratulate me. Marlene hugs me and says congratulations quickly, but excitedly. Uriah also says congratulations, and hugs me in a brother-like way. I don't mind, though. He is like a brother to me now, also a best friend. Lynn says a dull congratulations, not sounding too keen on getting third place.

I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Tobias, or four, smiling at me. "Congratulations on getting First." He says.

"Thanks."

"You think a hug would give too much away?"

"I really don't care anymore." I say, getting on to my tiptoes. My mouth presses to his. My hands wrap around his neck as his hand fits the dip in my back. For moment everything is peaceful, until we start hearing catcalls from behind us and Zeke shouting "GET SOME!"

Our group of friends stares at us, some with their mouths open. "Well, damn four." Zeke speaks up. "I didn't know you got yourself a _girlfriend_." He teases.

" _Be quiet_." Four says.

"I will not." says Zeke. "Also, I'M HAVING A PARTY TONIGHT AT MY APPARTMENT TONIGHT! CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS SO WEAR LAYERS."

Four follows Zeke out. "What's candor or dauntless?" I ask Christina.

"You don't know what candor or dauntless is?" She asks.

"Chris, she's from Abnegation." Will points out.

"Oh, right. Well, it's like truth or dare. Someone asks candor or dauntless, you pick one. If you choose candor, you have to answer a question truthfully. If you pick dauntless, you have to do a dare. You can't change your answer, so if you don't want to do the truth or dare, then you take of an article of clothing, not counting shoes or socks."

So that's why I have to wear layers. I feel my cheeks heating up. I'm not really... as developed as the other girls in dauntless. I'm short and I have ZERO curves and my boobs are basically non-existent. What if four doesn't talk to me again after he sees me?

"Earth to Tris!" says Christina, waving a hand in my face.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I _said_ that we're going shopping! You can't wear your abnegation panties to candor or dauntless! Also, no offence, but you need new clothes too."

I mentally groan. Why does Christina find every excuse in the world to go shopping?

Christina takes my hand and basically drags me to the shopping area of dauntless.

On the way there she asks me a question. "So are you and Four.. you know.. dating?"

"Yeah.."

"SINCE WHEN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"Since stage 2. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want people to think my rank was because I was dating the instructor."

"Understandable." Christina says while nodding her head.

The first store we go to is Forever 21. She picks out a bunch of clothes for the both of us then takes us to the dressing rooms. I decide to get a black camisole, a black pullover that says "whatever", and black leggings. Christina gets a black crop top and black leggings with black jeans to go over them.

Then she drags me the "Victoria's secret", which is the most disgusting lingerie store ever. I reluctantly walk in.

"What's you're bra size." Christina asks,

"Um... 15c." I say, a little embarrassed.

"Tris, don't be embarrassed." She sighs.

The whole store is black and pink, with a very colorful selection of bras and panties, since it was never specified that you have to wear black undergarments. Christina buys me 2 sets. One is navy blue lacy with white ribbon. Another is peach with white ribbon.

We leave the store an head to the dormitories, since we don't get our apartments until tomorrow, along with our jobs. Christina takes me into the bathroom and as me change into the clothes we bought. She takes out her pouch of makeup. She has had a lot of time to shop in the last few weeks, with her confidence assuring her that she wouldn't get cut. She does some natural makeup on me, foundation, concealer, peach lipstick and natural-looking eye shadow. her makeup is a little more dramatic, but that's just who Christina is.

Once we are ready, we put her makeup and both our old clothes back. Zeke's apartment is only a little ways away, so it doesn't take us long to get there. We arrive 5 minutes late, but Christina assures me that we are "fashionably late".

"Welcome, welcome, to casa de la Zeke." Says Zeke in an overly dramatic tone.

"Yeah... Thanks for inviting us." Says Christina. There are a couple wrappers scattered on the floor from all the Doritos he consumes. I have no idea how Shauna is in love with _this_. I guess love is love.

"I forgot to clean." Says Zeke.

Christina scoffs. "For how many years?"

"Ha-ha"

I look toward the living room. Four's eyes meet my eyes and he smiles at me. I feel my cheeks blush, but I go to sit next to him anyways. Christina sits on the other side of me, next to Will, who she started dating last week.

"You look... Different." Four says.

"Christina picked it out."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He whispers, making me smile. I want four to think of me as pretty, not as some underdeveloped stiff.

"Okay, does everybody know the rules?" Zeke asks, looking at me. I roll my eyes.

"I'm from abnegation, but I'm not clueless."

"Okay then, _Miss Sassy Pants_ , Let's begin.


End file.
